love 2 heart
by Lia joyers
Summary: kyuhyun mencintai sungmin yang berandalan serta playboy disekolahnya. kyuhyun menyuruh ayahnya untuk menerapkan peraturan baru disekolahnya tentang ciuman. dengan peraturan itu ia berharap sungmin tak disentuh oleh para hama./ dia bukan gay kyu/ dia gay karena aku akan membuatnya menjadi gay, hae/Sunny?/ KYUMIN.2SUN. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Love 2 heart

Cast : cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin, cho sunny, donghae. Dll

Pairing : KYUMIN

WARNING : YAOI. Boys love. Gaje

Summary : kyuhyun mencintai sungmin sang berandalan serta playboy sekolah yang peraturan baru disekolahnya salah satu usaha yang kyuhyun lakukan untuk menghindari hama-hama dari sungminnya. KYUMIN/2 SUN. YAOI

Mata elang kyuhyun yang menyiratkan keangkuhan membidik dengan tajamnya pada namja manis yang kini sedang bercengkrama. Matanya mengawasi dengan seksama gerak-gerik namja yang menyita pikirannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tangan namja itu terkepal dibawah meja belajar dikelasnya saat dengan lancangnya namja manis itu mencium bibir yeoja yang menjadi teman obrolannya.

"Kau masih menyukainya, kyu? Dia itu playboy. Bahkan dia sudah tidur dengan banyak yeoja murahan di sekolah ini.''

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebelah kyuhyun. Mata kekanakkan itu memandang obyek yang sedang dipandang kyuhyun dengan penuh kebencian. Di pojok kelas itu sungmin, namja itu sedang dengan ganasnya mencium bibir hyorin, kekasih yang entah keberapa.

"hah.. Dia tak memiliki sopan santun sedikitpun. Aku heran dengan yeoja-yeoja disekolah kita. Sudah tau sungmin playboy. Tapi mengapa masih berusaha mendekati bahkan menempel pada namja brengsek itu?''

Donghae mendecih, sesaat kemudian ia memandang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menatap sungmin dalam keangkuhannya. Namja itu tak menghiraukan sama sekali perkataan donghae. Ia masih asyik dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya yang bergulat tak jauh-jauh dari namja manis yang masih dengan asyiknya melakukan tindakan nista pada hyorin. Telinganya sudah sangat kebas mendengarkan teman sekolahnya membicarakan tentang sungmin. semua yang ada pada diri sungmin selalu menjadi pembicaraan siswa joyers school. Sungmin merupakan murid yang sangat terkenal. Terkenal karena bakat dancenya, wajah yang sempurna serta perilaku buruknya. Ia berandalan di joyers school.

Tak hanya sungmin. kyuhyun pun terkenal di sekolah. Ia jenius, prestasinya begitu membanggakan. Sifat dingin yang cenderung angkuh membuat siswa lain tak berani mendekatinya. Matanya selalu memancarkan keangkuhan pada setiap orang. Membuat orang yang memandangnya merasa kecil. hingga sangat jarang orang-orang yang mau berurusan dengannya.

"berhenti kyu. Berhenti menyukainya''

Wajah kyuhyun memandang kearah donghae. Guratan kemarahan begitu jelas tampak pada wajah namja sang jenius itu.

"aku akan mendapatkannya.'' Nada dingin yang lirih itu mengalun di ramainya suasana kelas.

"kau yakin? Dia normal bukan gay sepeti kita''

Donghae tau perkataannya yang barusan akan membuat kyuhyun bertambah marah padanya. Tapi, menurutnya itu lebih baik bukan? Menyadarkan kyuhyun dari fakta jika sungmin itu normal dan tak ada tanda-tanda sekiditpun tentang sungmin yang menyimpang.

"dia sama seperti kita. Aku akan membuatnya sama seperti kita. Karena cho kyuhyun akan mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan.''

Perkataannya teralun dengan sangat detailnya. Matanya memandang angkuh ke donghae. Menyiratkan sebuah keyakinan. Wajah tampannya tak lupa dihiasi seringgai. Mata elang itu kembali menatap sungmin dan hyorin.

Krakkk….

Meja belajar yang ditempati mereka bergeser kedepan. Kaki jenjang kyuhyun keluar dari kolong meja. Kakinya berjalan kearah pojok belakang kelas. Tatapan keangkuhan mengiringi disetiap langkah kyuhyun. Seringai itu terbentuk saat berada di depan sungmin dan hyorin yang masih berciuman dengan ganasnya. Tangan kyuhyun memegang bahu sungmin. mendorong tubuh sungmin agar terlepas dari pagutan bibir sungmin dan hyorin. Siswa lain yang melihat tindakan kyuhyun menatap tak percaya. Donghae yang melihat tindakan kyuhyun pun berharap kyuhyun tak melakukan hal konyol.

Sungmin mendecih tak suka saat ada sebuah tangan yang menggangu kegiatan ia dan hyorin. Mata bulat itu menatap marah kearah kyuhyun.

"KAU…!''

Jari telunjuk sungmin mengacung kewajah kyuhyun. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan. Seisi kelas yang belum sepenuhnya melihat tindakan kyuhyun barusan langsung menoleh kearah belakang saat mendengar teriakkan sungmin yang begitu keras. Sungmin, kyuhyun serta hyorin saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian siswa dikelas itu.

kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangan sungmin. tindakan kyuhyun yang memegang tangan sungmin dan menarik tangan itu agar sejajar dengan badan sungmin membuat sungmin bertambah marah.

"kau cho kyuhyun! Atas dasar apa kau menggangu urusanku dan ?''

Sungmin berteriak. Sungguh, jika sungmin tak ingat bahwa kyuhyun anak pemilik joyers school mungkin detik ini juga ia tak segan-segan meninju wajah angkuh yang kini sedang menatapnya. Ia tak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Jika ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini lagi ia akan dipindakan kesekolah terletak didesa Negara korea. Joyers school merupakan sekolah yang kelima kali sungmin diwaktu dua tahun. Ia sering dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah karena perilaku berandalannya. Sebenarnya ia tak diterima di sekolah ini. Tapi, mengingat sungmin anak kolongmerat dan yang terpenting tuan cho hangeng, ayah kyuhyun mengenal lee kangin, appa sungmin dengan begitu akrab hingga sungmin bisa masuk ke sekolah internasional ini bermodalkan kekuasaan appanya bukan karena usahanya sendiri.

Mata elang yang tajam serta angkuh itu memandang wajah sungmin yang menampilkan guratan kemarahan. Mata kyuhyun menangkap bibir sungmin yang merah dan bengkak. Hati kyuhyun marah dan tak rela saat mengetahui bahwa ia bukanlah yang membuat bibir itu bengkak. Tidak, mulai sekarang bibir itu tak boleh dijamah oleh siapa pun kecuali dirinya. Tak ada yang boleh memiliki bibir itu.

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir bengkak sungmin. tindakan kyuhyun tak pernah disangka sungmin hingga membuat sungmin seperti orang yang bodoh karena hanya diam. Kepingan-kepingan kesadaran sungmin langsung berkumpul saat bibirnya dirasa ada yang meggulum dengan ganas. Rasanya begitu nikmat. Lebih nikmat daripada bibir hyorin. Mungkin jika kyuhyun yeoja ia akan balas melumat bibir itu tapi kyuhyun namja, ia memandang jijik. Hingga ia mendorong bahu kyuhyun. Tapi, sial karena tangan kyuhyun kini berada ditengkuknya hingga ia tak bisa melepaskan pagutan yang menurutnya menjijikan sekaligus nikmat.

"ehm..enghhh.''

Sial, sungmin merutuki erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi, ini terlalu nikmat hingga ia tak bisa untuk tak mengerang. Kyuhyun yang mendengar erangan sungmin menyeringgai dibalik ciuman sepihaknya. Seisi kelas menatap tak percaya bahkan beberapa siswa membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Sungmin yang menatap kedepan dan melihat teman-temannya sedang menatap tak percaya langsung mendorong bahu kyuhyun dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya.

Pagutan bibir mereka terlepas. Wajah sungmin memerah menahan emosinya yang begitu dahsyat. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya menyeringgai.

"bibirmu sangat manis chagi. tadi kau merasakannya bukan? Merasakan ciuman kita yang begitu nikmat hingga kau mengerang.''

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan tatapan menggoda. Mengabaikan tatapan sungmin yang memancarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Tangan kanan kyuhyun kini membelai bibir sungmin. tangan itu langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh sungmin.

"dasar GAY.'' Perkataan sungmin barusan membuat tangan kyuhyun terkepal. Suasana kelas itu menjadi seram.

"menjijikan.''

Desis sungmin dengan seringgainya. Siswa-siswa itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pertunjukkan itu saat mereka menyadari kyuhyun akan marah besar karena omongan sungmin. beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka mendapati kyuhyun marah hingga tiga namja menjadi pelampiasan kemarahannya.

"menjijikan? Tapi kau menikmatinya bukan? Jadi kita sama-sama menjijikan bukan?''

Seringgai itu kini tercetak lagi diwajah kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung melangkah keluar kelas dengan tangan yang terkepal. Menurutnya kyuhyun sudah melecehkannya. Perbuatan kyuhyun sudah kelewat batas karena menciumnya di kelas dan dilihat teman-temannya. Oke, walaupun ia sering mencium para yeoja disekolahnya dan disembarang tempat tapi menurutnya itu wajar karena ia namja dan yang menjadi teman ciumannya yeoja. Jadi normalkan tindakan yang ia lakukan karena inilah pergaulan remaja di negaranya. Sedangkan dengan kyuhyun? Itu membuatnya seperti dilecehkan walaupun nyatanya dinegaranya sudah terbiasa dengan pasangan gay. Ia normal dan ia merasa dilecehkan oleh perbuatan kyuhyun.

Melihat sungmin pergi, kyuhyun mencekal tangan hyorin. Hyorin meringis kesakitan saat tangannya dipegang kyuhyun dengan sangat kuat. Mata yeoja cantik nan seksi itu memerah. Sebentar lagi mata itu akan mengeluarkan air mata. Ia takut dengan pandangan kyuhyun yang diberikan kearahnya serta tangannya yang semakin sakit. Ia tak pernah diperlakukan kasar oleh siapapun karena hyorin anak yang manja. Ini pertama kali hyorin merasakan kebencian seseorang kepadanya.

"jauhi sungmin! bilang pada para yeoja lain untuk menjauhinya. kalau kau masih mendekatinya tak segan-segan aku akan menyebarkan fotomu dihotel bersama ahjusshi-ahjusshi.''

Bohong jika kyuhyun akan menyebarkan foto hyorin dengan ahjusshi-ahjusshi karena ia sendiri pun tak pernah mempunyai foto itu. ia hanya pernah melihat hyorin jalan dengan ahjusshi yang sebaya dengan appanya. Ini hanya gertakan yang kyuhyun lakukan untuk menjauhkan hama dari sungminnya.

.

.

.

.

Ruang makan malam dirumah megah kyuhyun diisi dengan kehangatan. Kursi yang berada di ruang makan itu hanya didudukki oleh tiga orang. Cho hangeng, cho heechul serta anak kedua mereka cho kyuhyun. Anak pertama mereka, cho sunny sedang berada di jepang. Melanjutkan studynya dinegara sakura itu.

"kyu, kau ingin hadiah apa sayang?''

Cho hangeng, lelaki paruh baya itu sangat menyayanggi kyuhyun. Ia selalu bertanya apa yang diinginkan kyuhyun setiap harinya. Mata elang hangeng yang diwarisi ke kyuhyun terus menatap kearah kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berharap kyuhyun meminta hadiahnya. Dua hari yang lalu lagi-lagi kyuhyun memenangkan olimpiade matematika.

"ya kyu, kau minta apa sayang? Appa dan eomma akan menyetujuinya karena kau tumbuh dengan begitu membanggakan.''

Kini sang eommanya yang menawarkan hadiah. Kyuhyun diam. Ia tak menginginkan barang apapun karena ATMnya sudah diisi banyak oleh appanya jadi ia bisa membelinya sendiri. Walau itu mobil sekalipun. Paksaan-paksaan eomma serta appanya terus terdengar membuat kyuhyun berpikir keras tentang apa yang ia inginkan. Bibir tebalnya langsung tersenyum miring. Ia menemukan. Ia menemukan sebuah hadiah yang harus appa serta eommanya berikan.

"bisakah aku meminta dua hadiah sekaligus appa, eomma?''

Nada manja kyuhyun teralun diruang makan, membuat dua namja yang mendengarkan nada itu tersenyum.

"dua? Sepuluh sekaligus kami akan mengabulkan untukmu.''

"pertama, aku ingin di sekolah para siswa dilarang melakukan ciuman dan untuk mengawasinya kita harus memasang kamera di setiap ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk para siswa melakukan perbuatan nista itu dan di setiap kelas harus ada kamera appa, bagaimana?.''

Permintaan yang bisa membuat hama-hama tak menyentuh sungmin. kyuhyun berharap dengan permintaan ini sungmin akan jauh dari hama. Hangeng yang mendengarkan permintaan kyuhyun langsung menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju. Menurut lelaki paruh baya itu permintaan kyuhyun bisa membuat sekolanya lebih baik.

"kau memang bijaksana.'' Heechul menatap bangga pada putranya.

"kedua aku minta appa menikahkan ku dengan lee sungmin. putra lee kangin .''

Diam, suasana diruang makan malam itu hening. Heechul maupun hangeng belum ada tanda-tanda menjawab permintaan putranya. Mereka tau kalau kyuhyun mempunyai orintensi seksual yang menyimpang. Mereka tak marah karena heechul pun seorang namja. Tapi heechul dan hangeng telah menjodohkan sungmin dan sunny. Sungmin dan sunny pun telah menyetujui perjodohan itu.

"sungmin bukan gay kyu.''

"ia akan menjadi gay karena aku, eomma.'' Heechul dan hangeng bertukar pandang. Mereka tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa sunny lah yang mereka jodohkan dengan sungmin. perjodohan yang sudah ada semenjak sungmin baru beberapa bulan.

"appa akan menikahkanmu dengan sungmin jika sungmin benar-benar mencintaimu. Lagian kau masih sekolah bukan?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan puas saat mendengarkan jawaban orang tuanya. Ia langsung menuju kekamar dengan senyum yang masih mengembang diwajah tampannya.

"hah… apa itu keputusan yang tepat?'' heechul mengangukan kepalanya. Membuat hangeng tersenyum lega.

"biarkan seperti air yang mengalir. Kita jangan turun tangan . jika ada yang kesakitan diantara mereka bertiga barulah kita turun tangan.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia baru pulang sekolah padahal jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"LEE SUNGMIN!''

Teriak sang kepala rumah tangga dengan keras. Dengan langkah lebar serta mata yang memancarkan kemarahan lee kangin berjalan kekamar sungmin, disusul dengan leeteuk yang sedang berharap agar kangin tak melakukan tindakan yang keras kesungmin.

.Tookk

"sungmin keluar KAU! ini pukul sebelas malam dan kau baru pulang. HAH?''

Sungmin tak memerdulikan teriakkan marah ayahnya. Ia langsung mengganti seragamnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kemarahan ayahnya. Dari luar terdengar suara lembut leeteuk yang berusaha membujuk kangin untuk kembali kekamarnya.

"anak kurang ajar.''

Setelah mengatakan itu kangin pergi dari kamar putranya. Sungmin yang tidak mendengarkan lagi teriakkan ayahnya langsung membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putih. Ia berharap langsung tertidur .

Drtt…drttt..

Ponsel yang ia taruh dimeja kecil sebelah ranjangnya bergetar. Dengan malas sungmin mengambil handphone putih miliknya.

"sunny.'' Gumanya lirih membaca nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Tbc…

Please reviewnya. Fanfic ini akan dilanjut ataupun tidak tergantung dari kalian. Jadi kalau menurut kalian fanfic ini layak dilanjut. Review dong, aku menerima review dalam bentuk apapun entah saran, kritik ataupun bash ff ini. Jadi review…. Hehehe….


	2. Chapter 2

Love 2 heart

Cast : cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Cho sunny

Pairing : KYUMIN

Warning : boys love, YAOI, typo berserakan and gaje

Summary : kyuhyun mencintai sungmin sang playboy dan berandalan disekolahnya. Kyuhyun meminta appanya untuk mengubah peraturan baru disekolahnya tentang ciuman. Dengan peraturan itu kyuhyun berharap agar sungmin terhindar dari para hama.

```````````Happy reading````````````

**Drtt…drttt..**

**Ponsel yang ia taruh dimeja kecil sebelah ranjangnya bergetar. Dengan malas sungmin mengambil handphone putih miliknya.**

"**sunny.'' Gumamnya lirih membaca nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.**

**C**hapter 2

"yeosoboyo.''

Sungmin memulai pembicaraan ditelepon itu. mata foxy kebanggaannya tertutup dengan rapat. Wajah lelah tampak pada guratan wajah sungmin. dengan nada yang ia buat sebahagia mungkin mengalun pada sapaan yang ia sapa pada orang yang berada dinegara sakura.

"yeobosoyo ming.'' Cekikan kesenangan mengalun dari arah sebrang telepon. Orang lain yang mendengar suara riang itu pasti akan tersenyum senang atapun tertawa dengan bahagia, suara dengan aksen manja yang kental dengan ceria membuat orang lain akan tertular kebahagiaan ketika mendengar suara itu.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Berribu kemalasan ia mendengar suara itu. ia menidurkan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Menggegam handphonenya dengan tubuh yang terlentang.

"ming kau kenapa chagi? Kenapa hanya diam?''

"aku lelah.''

Lagi, dengan nada yang sungmin buat sebahagia mungkin menggalun. Namja itu tersenyum remeh saat orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak menyebutnya chagi.

" baiklah aku tutup telponnya. Istirahatlah. sekitar dua minggu lagi aku akan pulang. saranghae''

Mata bulat yang tertutup itu kian terbuka. Mata foxy itu bergerak resah searah dengan hati dan fikiran yang bergerak searah. Jempol tangan sungmin menekan tombol merah. Memutuskan telepon dengan sepihak yang meninggalkan decakan kekesalan disebrang telepon.

"aissshh.''

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dengan frutasi. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menyesali menerima perjodohan itu. perjodohan yang ia tau sejak SMP dan bertemu dengan sunny saat perkumpulan keluarga dirumah sungmin tanpa kyuhyun. Sifat labil, gegabah serta sifat dasar sungmin yang playboy langsung menerima perjodohan itu. sifat playboy yang langsung bertindak saat melihat yeoja yang cantik.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan santainya dilorong joyers school. Matanya bergerak kesekeliling ketika tak mendapati para siswa satupun. Guratan pada keningnya kian bertambah. Sepi, tak ada orang lain selain dirinya dilorong itu.

"ckkckkckk…''

Alunan bass itu mengintropekksi sungmin pada pikirannya yang melayang. Membawa tubuh yang sedikit berisi itu untuk menengok kebelakang. Matanya langsung memancarkan kemarahan saat melihat seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan angkuh.

"baru datang tuan lee? Kau pasti ketinggalan info tentang peraturan sekolah ini kan?''

Bukan, bukan ini yang kyuhyun inginkan. Berbicara dengan sungmin dengan nada yang angkuh. Ia menginggingkan agar suara yang teralun dari mulutnya dengan nada yang lembut. Tapi, nada angkuh yang terdengar. Nada angkuh begitu saja mengiringi kata-katanya.

"kenapa? Kau bermasalah?''

belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab, kumpulan para siswa keluar dari dalam gedung didepan mereka dengan wajah yang berbeda-beda. Senang, kecewa dan marah menghiasi wajah para siswa itu. sungmin yang melihat hyorin keluar dari gedung itu langsung menghampiri hyorin. kyuhyun yang melihat itu menggepalkan tangannya.

"chagi….''

Hyorin menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat sungmin menghampirinya. Suara sungmin yang memanggilnya berkali-kali tak disahut oleh yeoja cantik itu.

"chagi, hai kau kenapa hemmm?''

Sungmin memegang dagu hyorin. Membawa wajah cantik itu untuk menatapnya. Hyorin langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat matanya menangkap tatapan tajam dari kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakang sungmin.

"oppa aku mau ketoilet, aku .''

Yeoja cantik itu langsung berlari berlawanan dari arah kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Meninggalkan sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kyuhyun dengan seringgainya. Melihat hama yang pergi kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin. baru satu langkah kyuhyun berjalan ada yeoja dengan rok sekolah super mini yang bergelaut dilengan sungmin.

"sial.'' Umpat kyuhyun. Mata itu mengawasi keduanya.

''oppa~ huh… sekarang aku tak bisa merasakan bibirmu yang manis itu Karena peraturan bodoh.''

Nada manja itu membuat kyuhyun menggepalkan tangannya. Tapi seringgai di wajahnya tampak saat menyadari usahanya untuk menjauhkan para hama sepertinya berhasil.

''Peraturan? Peraturan apa?''

"sekarang sekolah kita dilarang berciuman bahkan disetiap ruangan akan dipasang kamera oppa.''

"Benarkah?''

''tentu saja.'' Kali ini kyuhyun yang menjawab. Sungmin dan gadis dengan rok super mini itu menghadap kearah kyuhyun.

"kau yang membuat?'' kyuhyun menggangukan kepalanya. Memberikan tatapan keangkuhan pada dua pasang kekasih itu.

"tapi tak Apa oppa. Bukankah kita bisa melakukannya dihotel atau diapartemenku.''

Kalimat frontal dari yeoja itu membuat kyuhyun bertambah marah. Tangannya mengepal. Matanya membidik dengan sangat tajam pada yeoja itu. tapi, yeoja itu tak melihatnya.

"tentu saja chagi.''

Tatapan menggoda sungmin layangkan. Membuat pekikan kesenangan yeoja itu. kyuhyun semakin marah melihat kelakukan namja yang dicintainya. Hatinya sama sekali tak rela melihat itu semua.

"aoww..''

Gadis itu terpekik. Matanya terpejam saat tangan mungil sungmin meremas pantatnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangan sungmin. memandang keduanya dengan tajam.

"yak… lepaskan aku!''

Teriakkan sungmin dan berontakan sungmin pada kyuhyun tak membuat kyuhyun melepaskan tangan sungmin begitu saja. Namja itu menarik sungmin kearah parkiran.

"yak.., kau cho bodoh lepaskan aku.''

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Mendorong sungmin masuk dalam mobil itu. memakaikan sungmin sabuk pengaman. Tangan sungmin membrontak. Mendorang tubuh tegap kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menyerah. Ia terus berusaha memakaikan sungmin sabuk pengaman. Umpatan-umpatan kasar sungmin tak jarang terdengar.

"KU BILANG DIAM!.''

Teriakkan kyuhyun membuat sungmin terdiam. Entah kenapa sungmin merasa takut saat mendengar suara itu dan mamandang mata kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam padahal ia tak pernah setakut ini pada appanya. Kyuhyun yang merasa sungmin sudah merasa tenang. Ia langsung memakaikan sabuk pengaman. Menutup pintu mobil itu dan berjalan menuju arah pengemudi mobil itu.

Mobil itu berjalan dengan cepat. Meninggalkan joyers school. Sungmin menerjabkan matanya. Kepalanya menengok kebelakang dan melihat gerbang sekolahnya tak terlihat lagi.

"yak… kau mau membawaku kemana? HAH.'' Sungmin berteriak. Kyuhyun focus untuk menyetir. Tak mengindahkan teriakkan sungmin. sungmin yang merasa teriakkannya dianggap lalu lalang menekuk wajahnya dengan masam. Namja manis itu memilih diam.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyeret sungmin ke lotte world. Ia langsung membawa sungmin ke kincir angin.

"ahjusshi~ tolong jangan buka dan suruh kita turun dari kincir angin ini sampai satu jam ah.. ani dua jam.''

Sungmin membelakakan matanya. Demi apa ia dan kyuhyun berada dalam kincir angin sampai dua jam. "MWO? YAKK! Apa kau sudah GILA?" sungmin merontakan tangannya yang masih dipegang kyuhyun dengan erat.

"ah… nanti ahjusshi akan saya beri bonus.'' Dengan senang hati. Paman itu membuka pintu kurungan kincir angin. Kyuhyun langsung menyeret sungmin masuk kedalam.

"selamat bersenang-senang. Kalian cocok.'' Paman itu menutup pintu kincir angin. Dan setelahnya kincir itu memutar. Membuat sungmin terus berteriak.

"diamlah, kau namja bukan?''

"apa kau kongslet.. meningglkan pelajaran disekolah, ayolah cho bodoh hari ini ada jam pelajaran matematika. Kau tak mau meninggalkan mapel itu bukan?''

Apa kyuhun gila? Meninggalkan pelajaran sekolahnya dan memilih lotte world, tamasya yang menurut sungmin kekanakan, padahal kyuhyun seorang yang berprestasi. Untuk sungmin membolos sekolah yang membuatnya rugi itu tak bisa menyebar pesonanya pada kekasih-kekasihnya bukan karena pelajarannya.

"aku sudah pintar.''

"percaya diri sekali kau.''

"memang itu kenyataan. Aku pintar, tampan dan tajir.''

Well, kali ini kyuhyun mempromosikan dirinya pada sungmrin. sungmin yang mendengarkan kepercayaan diri kyuhyun memasang wajah masam. Tapi, tunggu.. bukankah dikelas kyuhyun sangat dingin, arogan dan jarang berbicara. Tapi, kenapa ia menyebalkan sekarang?

"tapi kau tak seberuntung aku. Aku mempunyai kekasih dan kau tidak cho?'' tubuh kyuhyun menegang.

"hah? Kekasih? Mereka lebih pantas dianggap pelacur. Tak bisakah kau tak menyentuh pelacur itu HAH?'' kali ini kyuhyun berteriak. Ia benci dengan sungmin yang dengan seenak saja menyentuh para yeoja itu.

"itu bukan urusanmu.''

Diam, tak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun. Pemuda itu masih menatap sungmin dengan tajam. Posisi mereka duduk berhadapan. Kincir angin itu terus berputar.

Drrtt…drtt…

Sungmin mengambil handphonenya dari saku. Mengabaikan tatapan kyuhyun yang menyelidik.

"yeobosoyo kristal chag~i…''

Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka saat mengetahui lawan bicara sungmin salah satu kekasihnya. Dengan tatapan tajam kyuhyun merebut ponsel itu dan langsung menjatuhkannya kebawah lewat sela sela besi kurungan kincir angin. Ia langsung mencium bibir sungmin membuat sungmin membrontak . Kurungan kincir angin mereka terus bergoyang kekanan-kiri.

"kita bisa mati cho..''

Kreett..krettt..krett

Kincir angin mereka berbunyi. Sungmin menyerah. Ia pasrah dan membiarkan kyuhyun menciumnya dari pada mereka jatuh dengan kurungan besi itu.

"sudah cukup sampai disini saja. Kita belum menikah.''

Kyuhyun menyudahai aktifitasnya mencium sungmin. otak sungmin terus merangkai kata-kata yang baru kyuhyun ucapkan.

" _kita belum menikah? Tapi bukankah aku akan menikah dengan sunny bukan adiknya. Malahan aku dan sunny sudah bertukar cincin saat SMP. Apa kyuhyun tak tau kalau aku sudah bertungan dengan kakaknya? Ah.. iya ia tak tau kalau ia tau mungkin ia tak berani menciumku.'' I_nner sungmin dalam hatinya.

Tebece..

Thanks banget yang udah review.. sebenernya kalian baca tulisanku nyambung nggak sih? Well, aku tau ini jelek tapi nggak papa kan kalau kalian review ff ini. Jadi mohon reviewnya. Okay?

Sekali lagi thanks buat yang review. Follower serta favorite.


End file.
